Y'alright There SnapperJack?
by Olivia Evans
Summary: This is basically about Lily's relationship with her dad. This is how I can imagine her going about telling her dad about everything she learns in the Wizarding World, including Severus, James and the boys.


Seeing his daughter for only two months of a year can break a dad like him. He misses so much of her life, and each time he sees her, his baby girl grows further and further from the title. He saw her in October for a week, December for two, April for one, and now he had her for 6 weeks. In the short time he saw her throughout the year; he'd asked as many questions about his daughter's new life as he could without his eldest getting upset. It turned out that he didn't have the chance to ask many questions then; but now? Now he has a year's worth of questions to ask, and ask he will do.

"Dad!" His eyes searched the crowd as his daughter tried to push her way through, and as she did so, she threw her arms round his neck and he lifted her off her feet into a warm embrace. Once her feet were placed firmly on the ground, he asked the first question immediately.

"How's it been, Red?"

"Oh, it's been incredible, Dad! Did I tell you that the paintings can TALK? Ooh ooh and the staircases move! Oh Dad I have some photos of my friends and they move too!"

"Are you pulling my leg, SnapperJack?"

"No, I promise!" Seeing his daughter so happy, smiling so wide and bubbling with excitement made the waiting worth while. After noticing Lily glancing round, he realised what she was looking for.

"Your mum and Tuney are in the car sweetheart." He said softly, watching her smile become more forced with each word. "Sooo... Why don't you show me what you've learned before we meet with your sister?" With that, her smile became true again and she grabbed her wand that was sticking out from the inside of her jeans and gave it a quick wave and saying clearly for her dad to hear, "Wingardium Leviosa" and the luggage in his hand gave a sudden lurch so it hovered in front of the pair as they walked.

This would be an interesting summer.

-—-

Another year went by, and David Evans found himself grinning as the scarlet Hogwarts train came round the corner and into the station. Looking to his wife next to him, his heart warmed to see her lift a hand to her face and hear the audible gasp that escaped her lips. He turned back to face the train and came to find his daughter hugging a group a girls until she caught his eye, then her mother's and then her sister's.

"Tuney!" The youngest daughter bounded toward his oldest and hugged her with all her might. When realisation dawned on her that actually, her big sister refused to hug her back and stood rigidly, looking anywhere but at her family, Lily stood back and moved to her parents.

"Are you feeling better now, Mum?" She asked quietly, barely looking up due to her embarrassment.

"All the better for seeing my beautiful witch, of course," weak smiles seamed to be a running observation; but then she saw David. Lily and her father had always been the closest since petunia was a mummy's girl - and as much as she loves her mother, Rose, their relationship had been spread rather thin after a tension built between the two sisters.

"I've missed you so much, Dad." She told him, her voice dripping with emotion that she would only share with him.

"I've missed you too SnapperJack. How's the year been treating you?"

"Really well. And you'll never guess what dad, I've been reading ahead in our textbooks to get a head start, and Alice leant me her Transfiguration Book but she's a year older and I managed to do things that even she struggles with!"  
He looked at his daughter, pride swelling in his chest as he said, "Go on then, Lil, show me what you've learned." And just like last year, he watched as his daughter pulled her want out of the waistband of her jeans and flourished it as she muttered something under her breath, and just like that, she changed her tie-up plimsolls into a pair of open-toed sandals and turned to him, beaming, grabbed his hand and continued to walk through Kings Cross Station with her trunk, leather satchel and owl, ready for another 6 weeks with her family.

-

This year, she gave him no warning, he just heard a clatter on the floor and a weight on his back with a quiet "Boo". When he finally faced his daughter, a strange feeling pushed itself through his body. His first observation was that she was taller. A lot taller. The second, was the way her hair hung near the bottom of her back. The third, was that he noticed a group of 4 watching them.

"Y'alright there SnapperJack?" He asked quietly, she nodded eagerly with a contagious smile. "So, who are they?" He then asked, nodding towards the boys that were still watching. His daughter spun round so fast that he heard her hair hit his jacket. Turning back to her father she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the platform entrance and didn't speak a word until they got to the car, and only after he asked again did she speak.

"James Potter and his stupid little gang. Merlin, they're so annoying. You know how this was our first year of being able to go to the wizard village I told you about? Hogsmead? Yeah, well he asked me every single time to go with him. I said no of course and I-maybe-sort-of-hexed-him-every-time-he-did," she said quickly, "but he doesn't seem to get the message. And he's really rather nasty to Sev."

David nodded slowly, watching as his daughter leant her head against the car window and replied, "so by 'maybe-sort-of-hexing' this kid, you definitely hexed him each time he asked?"

"Yes..."

"That's my girl. So come on then Lil-bit, what have you learned?" And with that he sat in amusement as his daughter told him about the different magical creatures she'd discovered throughout the year, and how she was the only one in her class to be able to ride her favourite; a creature half bird, half horse, a Hippogriff she said. And she told him what it was like to fly like that, without a broom or a spell. She told him that she'd never felt so free in all her life. And then to his surprise, she told him how she'd made a 'new friend' who just happened to be games keeper at school.  
"You'd like him, Dad. Firm handshake, you always told me that it's a good sign. He's huge Daddy, says he's half giant! I believe him too. I bet he's still taller than if I stood on your shoulders! But he looks after all the animals on the grounds, and he lets me help sometimes. We found a stag one night. Hagrid said he'd been attacked by something else, but we healed him and everything! I'm the only 3rd year who can heal minor injuries you know? We don't learn how to until our 6th year, and that's only if you volunteer in the hospital, but I can do it! It's amazing!" The familiar pride of his daughter returned and she flashed a grin his way when he patted her leg as he drove.

"I really am proud of you SnapperJack, you know that? My little witch. Healing and flying and all that. I love it, and I love that you do too. I really am proud Lily."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"And I love you. Now tell about this Potter kid."

"Ugh."

-

Hey Daddy, it's me, Lily.

I wandered if Marlene could come and stay with us for a while in the holidays? It's just that her mum is on a trip with work, and her dad is working too. Nobody wants to be on their own in summer, do they? It'll only be the first week, then her Mum comes back. I miss you loads and loadѕ, and I can't wait to see you.

Lots of love,  
your little witch, Lily xxx

Well hello, SnapperJack!

Of course Marly can come over! She's always welcome at ours. Mum and Petunia won't be coming to fetch you both, they're going to see a show of some sort. Petunia was desperate to go. I'm looking forward to seeing you, and hearing all about your year. Love you to the moon and back, JitterBug.  
-Dad x

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there he stood, on the platform, just like he had the last 3 years. But he was sort of nervous at that moment. He was receiving rather unfriendly and unwelcoming looks from the two families next to him, and it was safe to say that they affected him.

"David!"  
"Dad!"  
To his right he found them. Running towards him at full pelt, having the two girls throw their arms round him. Marlene was basically another daughter to him now. She was at the Evans' household at every chance she could get, and she adored David like she did her own Dad. Marlene's Dad was an Auror, you see. Never at home these days. There was a war going on, and he was fighting in it. But this was hidden from David, Rose and Petunia. Lily didn't want her family to know the danger she was in. She didn't want them to worry. So Marlene said that her Dad was a Holiday Rep for Wizarding holidays. The girls weren't even sure that job existed, but Rose and David believed them.

"My girls! How are you? Jesus, you've both grown. Where are my little girls going, hey?"

"Daddy, we're still here, just hidden by beauty." The two girls then struck a pose, one that had Dave shaking his head, breathing a laugh when he noticed something.

"Lily what's that?" He asked, pushing her auburn hair behind her ear to reveal a a large cut along the side of her neck. Lily's eyes widened and she looked at Marlene then back at her dad, whose eyebrows were raised.

"You know how clumsy I am when I'm tired Dad. I just fell over. Marly's trunk was in the way, and I fell."

Lily saw Marlene shake her head at the lie, but her Dad didn't need to worry. She could handle a few Purist pricks.

"Right. So how was this year SnapperJack? Marly?"

"It was great Dad. Like always." She said quickly. She wouldn't want her dad to know about Mulciber or Avery. Or Severus for that matter.

"Yeah, it's been a good, funny year, this year Dave." Marlene added, carefully eyeing Lily. But Mr Evans didn't see however because he was watching the group of boys he saw last year. But that sparked a question to ask.

"Go on then SnapperJack, make me laugh, how many times did that Potter got ask you out this year?"

"Strangely enough dad, I didn't cou-"

"42 times, Dave. I kept track! Once a week without fail, actually... It was rather amusing to see our little JitterBug hex him into the Hospital Wing 7 of those times. He's related to me somehow the arrogant prick. Shit, I- Merlin, Dave, I didn't mean to swear I'm sorry."

A chuckle escaped his mouth at everything just said as he walked with the girls through the station and towards his car.

"Right, come on then Ladies, what have you learned?"

"Not something for muggle London, Dave. Trust me, but JitterBug over here made me read ahead in Defence against the Dark Arts with her, and we've managed to create what's called a patronus. And not only that, Mr Evans, but we've created a patronus so powerful that we aren't expected to be able to do it until the end of 5th year! It's pretty cool. Trust me."

"Well let's get home as quick as we can."

The girls hadn't been in the house 5 minutes before showing Dave their new tricks. Marlene ran upstairs as fast as she could whilst Lily stayed with her dad. A loud and clear "Expecto Patronum!" could be heard from upstairs and a blue hued Labrador came bounding into the room without even touching the floor. David nearly fell over at the sight, but calmed when he heard the voice it portrayed.  
"This, Mr Evans, is my patronus. Each patronus is a different animal, and is supposed to reflect the caster's personality. These things are a bundle of happiness, and a powerful positive memory is needed for it to work."  
Marlene could be heard as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, skidding to a halt as she said, "Lily, show him yours!" And Dave noticed the difference immediately. Whereas Marlene practically shouted the spell in excitement, Lily whispered it with her eyes closed like a prayer. The small smile she showed expanded once she heard her father gasp. Opening her eyes, the large doe was prancing around in the air, her Dad's eyes following it's movement in wonder.

"Beautiful." He whispered, watching as she began to fade. "And you aren't meant to be able to do this for another year?"

"It's incredible, isn't it dad?"

"By, George, it is."

-

David Evans was so excited he could cry. He hadn't seen his daughter since October, and it had really affected him. He had to be away over Christmas due to his work, and Lily stayed at the Castle with her Prefect Duties. He also didn't see her in April for the two exact same reasons. He knew that his daughter had taken her OWL exams, however, in her letters she wasn't as...Lily as normal.

And then he saw her. And too any things were going through his head. And he didn't know what to do. His little girl was not a little girl. She was a young woman. And she took his breath away. She hugged a tall lad, for quite some time actually. And it really hit him. His little girl was not a little girl anymore. She took a few steps back nodding her head, and turned to face her Dad. Even though she was still stood by the train, he saw her eyes. Red raw. She just stood there looking at him, bottom lip quivering. He opened his arms and waited, but it didn't take long for her to be there. She ran, faster than he'd ever seen her run, and threw herself into his arms. With one hand stroking her hair and the other on her back she whimpered,  
"Daddy, I don't want to talk about why. Can we just please go home?"

"Come on, JitterBug." And as they left for the car, Lily clung to her Fathers side.

Only in the car did they talk.  
"Come on then SnapperJack, don't leave me hanging... Who was that then, hey? On the platform?"

"Who?"

"The handsome lad. The one who you hugged like it was the last thing you'd do. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, Dad. He's a prefect. He's my friend and nothing more so lower your shotgun." She breathed a laugh. Of course he'd ask about that.

"What's his name, then? I don't remember you mentioning him in a letter."

"That's because I didn't. But I'm serious about the just friends part. He's Potter's best friend."

"Ahhh I see. He's a good friend, then, by just being your friend. You can't go after your best mate's girl. I get it. Does Potter still ask you out then?"

"It's not like that, Dad, but yeah, he does. Arrogant toe-rag."

"Please tell me you hexed him?"

"Straight into the hospital wing."

He smiled. His girl still had her flame even though she's troubled. She was a force to be reckoned with, and he loved her for it.

"That's my girl." This finally got a smile out of her, a smile that vanished after she'd stepped out of the car that was now in front of her house.

"Lily!" He knew the voice, and so did Lily, but apparently things had changed. Her stance stiffened and she stood frozen the spot. Dave was confused to say the least. But then something clicked. It was him. He was the reason she cried.

"Daddy go inside." Came a small voice, and he looked to his daughter in worry.  
"Daddy go, I'll be in in a moment. Promise." And so he did, but he went straight upstairs to watch out the window, and opened it so he could hear.

"What do you want?" Both David and the boy outside flinched at the coldness in her voice. Never had her father ever heard her speak like that.

"Lily I'm sorry I really am it's just-"

"It's just what Severus?! Was it an accident, hey?! Is that was it was?!"

"Yes Lily! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it and you know it." David watched as his neighbour held out his hand to put the hair behind his daughter's ear; he flinched again when he heard it. She'd hit him. As hard as she could, and meant it with every fibre of her being. The sound could be heard several houses away, but it was the silence that followed that was a killer. But then she spoke. In a tone that should never be used by his daughter. She sounded broken.  
"I was this close," she said, holding her thumb and forefinger centimetres apart.  
"this close to falling, Severus. Falling for you. You know what happened the night before but you didn't care did you? You told me it didn't matter that I was muggleborn, but it even matters to you. It matters so much, you let it slip. I know what I am Severus. You didn't need to tell me. Your friends already did."

"Lily, please! I lov-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She was punching him now. Any spot she could reach. Slapping and punching until she broke even more.  
"Don't you dare. You're, you're a liar! You've already told me that! You said- you said you loved me but you don't, Severus! You wouldn't have done it if you did. But you know what Severus? I kept taking you back after everything you did, and do you know why?! I love you, okay? I fucking love you, but you've gone too far."

"Lily just give me one more chance, I swear I-"

"What? Just so you can do it again? No, Severus...It's game over. You win. You're friends win. You've basically killed her. You've killed the mudblood! But I'm begging you, Severus, to stop...because it hurts too much."

And then they just stood, watching each other when finally; he nodded and started walking backwards as to keep eye contact, but each step he took made Lily's shoulders shake more.

"Fine, Lily, fine. But I really do love you."

David heard the door slam shut, and watched as his daughter slid down it until she had her knees pulled to her chest with her hands over her face. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs and sat beside her. He pulled his daughter into his lap and stoked her hair once again, rocking her back and forth to calm her.

"You saw it all, didn't you?" She sobbed. He knew she'd be heartbroken one day, but now it was here, it crushed him. His strong and powerful daughter was broken. Shattered.

"Yeah, I did."

A silence enveloped them until Dave heard his daughter whisper, "Remus. The boy on the platform was Remus."

The pair of them stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, until Mrs Evans and Petunia walked through the door the next morning. That summer was the most painful for David; he stayed with his redheaded daughter in her room most of the time, nursing her broken heart.

-

After last year, David was worried to reunite with his daughter. When she left at the start of the year, she was almost back to normal, but he was worried what a year could do to her. She hadn't come home all year, she wanted to be Head Girl, so she stayed at the castle over the holidays to prove her capability of looking out for the younger students. That's what she said, anyway.

The scarlet train came round the corner and into the platform. David began to ring his hands from anticipation. His baby girl was 17 now, and it scared him how fast she'd grown.

He saw the boy first. The boy from last year. He stepped off the train with Lily in tow, and then another 3 lads followed. She stood in front of the 4, with her back to her father as they spoke. Remus passed her something from his bag and pointed at what David guessed was Lily's stomach. She nodded, then threw her arms around his neck while his were round her waist. She went along the line of friends, saying her goodbyes, when David watched carefully at the next scene. Whereas Lily hugged the other three immediately, she looked at the boy with the glasses, and hesitated. As he held out his hand to shake, she grabbed it and pulled until he was in her embrace. At first the boy was so shocked, he didn't react; then he realised what was happening and wound his right arm under Lily's and let it rest on her right shoulder blade, while his left curled the whole way round her back to rest on her left hip. The boy's face was nuzzled into Lily's auburn hair until the embrace was broken. With a few nods of her head, Lily then turned to face her father. Just like usual she ran and jumped into his arms, and just like usual he said, "So how was it SnapperJack?" And she told him how she'd taken extra NEWT courses, since her head of house told her that she thought Lily was more that capable to take more courses than the average student, and told him all about it as the walked to the car.  
Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures and Potions.

David couldn't believe how incredible his daughter was. She was taking the equivalent of 7 A-leves. He'd never heard anyone take so many subjects, and he was so unbelievably proud of his witch.

He then asked his second favourite question. "How many times did that Potter kid ask you out?"

"Quite a few, like normal. But it's weird now because we're...almost friends I think."

"So you didn't hex him into oblivion?"

"Oh no, I did. It's just trying to find an excuse to do it now, he's not as arrogant, and he's actually been quite kind. It's like he's had a personality transplant actually."

"Huh. Okay then, what about Remus? What did he just give you?"

"Oh it's Dittany. It heals wounds, and helps to avoid major scarring. It's really nice of him actually."

This got David thinking. Why would his daughter need healing? The kid pointed to Lily's stomach as he gave it her.

"So what's wrong with your stomach then?" His daughter's head snapped towards him with wide eyes as she stuttered, "H-How do you know about that?"

When he explained that he saw the exchange on the platform, she leant her head on the car window, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Two against one in an empty corridor one night. I had my back turned as well, bloody cowards. Disarmed me and everything. I was lucky Remus came when he did, he was patrolling, you see. Managed to heal me decently and stayed in the common room with me all night. I was a mess, to be honest, Dad." She breathed a disappointed, sarcastic laugh.

"Fucking Bastards. Laying their hands on my girl. I hope you told the head, he wouldn't stand for that kind of behaviour. You did tell him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, right. If I did that, they'd come and find me. There are times to tell, and not to tell, Dad. Remus made me swear to tell McGonagall if it happens again though. They were lucky they'd ran before Remus found me. He'd have beat them both in a handicap duel. Wipe the floor with them, he would." She said, ending with a smile. "Actually, they're lucky they didn't find me 20 before they did. I was talking to Potter and Black at that point. If James saw, I think he'd kill them. Or at least hex them so bad that they wouldn't be able to sit down for a few weeks."

Dave only nodded. At least he knew she had a protector to turn to since he couldn't be there. He also hadn't missed how his daughter called Potter by his first name. Maybe she finally had befriended the group. He knew there was something about her injuries that she was hiding from him, be he knew that she'd tell him when she was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, Daddy, it's JitterBug.

A lot has happened this year, and I can't wait to tell you all about it. I was wandering if we could do things differently this year though? I'll come home with a friend and meet you at the house, do you think you'd be able to cook for 4 extra people? I know mum and Tuney won't be at home, so it the perfect chance to bring them home. We won't have a huffing Petunia to deal with, and I really want you to meet them.

I love you lots and lots,  
Your little witch, Lily xxx

My Darling, Lily,

Of course we can do that, I'll get everything sorted, don't you worry. I can't wait to hear all about being Head Girl, the Head Boy, and all your teenage girl gossip! (Sorry sweetie, I had to) And I'm looking forward to meeting your friends.

Love you to the moon and back,  
-Dad x

"Now you wait here, okay? The others will be here any minute."

David heard the voice of his daughter, from what seemed like nowhere. As he jogged to kitchen door, he collided with the redhead, and they held on to each other like it was the last thing they'd do.

"I missed you so much, Dad." The tears dropping onto his shoulder made him hold his daughter even tighter.  
"I missed you too, Red. So come on, how was it?"

"It been amazing, Dad. I've got loads of photos of the Head dormitory and everything! I went flying again, too! By broom, thestral and hippogriff! I've brought you some Honeydukes' chocolate back as well. Ahh it's been amazing!"

"What about that Potter kid, as he caused you any trouble?"

"Actually, no. He hasn't."

"How many times did he ask you out, then?

"Just the once, Dad."

"Did you Hex him that bad?"

"Actually, I didn't..." And then a lad walked into the hallway, smiling sheepishly, put an arm around Lily's shoulder and spoke.  
"Actually, she finally said yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Evans. I'm James Potter."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that, I must admit."

"Trust me Mr Evans, I wasn't expecting eith-"

However, David didn't hear what his daughter's boyfriend had to say, because he was interrupted by a loud CRACK, and three schoolboys stumbled into the hallway too.

"Oh, Dad, these are my friends!" After introductions were made, and everyone was comfortable, David felt the need to talk to one of them personally.

"Remus, son, can I talk to you for a minute?" The dinner table grew silent, and Lily sent a surprised look of horror towards her father. Remus, however, stood silently with a smile and nodded.

Once out of earshot, David drew a deep breath, and led the young man beside him to the living room, where they both sat down.

"So you're the famous Remus, then hey?"

"Urm, well yeah, I guess so.."

"Don't panic, son. I'm not here to rant or anything." David chuckled quietly as his daughter's friend began to relax slightly. "I actually just wanted to say thank you. Lily talks about you a lot, you see, and I wanted to thank you for looking after my little girl while I wasn't around. I'm not sure how much she told you about the whole Severus issue, but I wanted you to know how grateful I am that you were there for her. She's also told me how you're the closest she's ever had to a brother, and that you help against the bastards that hurt her, I just wanted you to know that everything you've done it appreciated, son."

"Oh-urm-yeah-urh-ha-thanks Mr Evans."

The exchange was the interrupted when it was obvious the others were listening at the door.

David then walked over and opened the door to let the other 4 teenagers fall to the ground groaning. After stepping over them he called: "So...anyone up for dessert?"

-

This year, was very different. There was no Hogwarts Express, no Kings Cross Station, no London at all. This year, it wasn't even in July when Lily went to see her father, it was the Christmas after that, in Cokeworth.

"Hey, Daddy, it's me, your little SnapperJack. I know I haven't been to see you in a while, it just, it still hurts, you know? Well I have some big big news to tell you, Daddy. Me and James, we're going to get married! How amazing is that?"

When her father didn't reply, she sucked in a shaky breath and continued.

"It'll be in February. I'm hoping it'll snow, you know how I love the snow. Professor Dumbledore said we can have it on the Grounds up in Scotland, because of the snow. Remus said he'll give me away, because you won't be able to. Sirius and Peter will be the best men, and Marly and Alice will be my Bridesmaids. That should be entertaining, hey? We're always busy in the Order. Something new happens every week. It's getting worse, the war. More dangerous too. But, you'll never guess what? Both me and Petunia are Pregnant! How mad is that? Me and James have chosen names already, even though I'm not due until July. We're sticking with our female name tradition. What with nana Pansy, mum, petunia and myself, if the baby is a girl, her name will be Daisy Potter, if it's a boy, we've chosen Harry. Harry Potter. James made a cracking choice there hasn't he? James, Lily, Daisy and Harry Potter. Oh gosh, Dad, imagine if we have Twins!"  
Lily grinned happily, and crossed her legs where she sat so she could lean closer to her father.  
"You'd love Godric's Hollow, Dad. It's beautiful. Ooh, speaking of beautiful, I brought you a Christmas wreath! All the way from Hogsmead...  
Well, I really ought to go home now, James will wander where I've got to. Now I've got a bun in oven, he's ever so protective. You can't blame him really though. We're a target, you know that."

With tears in her eyes, she stood up.  
"I love you, Daddy. Merry Christmas."  
And with that, she blew a kiss to the stone, turned, and ran down the path with a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. She mounted her broom and flew. Free, just like how she used to tell David. Only when she couldn't see it anymore did she take her eyes off the stone.

Mr David Evans Lies Here Forever In Peace.  
A Fantastic Husband And Father, Who Died To Save His Daughter.  
May You Never Be Forgotten.

What a year it had been.


End file.
